


Follow Your Heart

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [23]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Far Harbor, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Near Death, Radiation Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 23. Stream: Does your character feel like they’re being dragged downstream, or are they just going for a relaxing dip? Whether metaphorical or real, the stream is a part of your characters’ day today.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Follow Your Heart

_"Nick." There was a cabin nearby when Nora reached out for him, knees buckling under her — he barely had time to catch her. She blinked up at him, fighting to keep her eyes open — her fingers gripping his coat without strength. There was a moment where she seemed to win the fight but she fainted in his arms._

He carried her to the cabin, damned be the _spirit_ she was following from the spring; he was certain they said _follow the stream_ anyway. Old memories from his emergency care training flickered through his mind — thankful that once upon a time it was part of the curriculum. His fingers worked as quick they could, peeling away the tigh vault suit once he was sure Nora was still breathing. He fished out a pack of Rad-Away from her pack; her skin hot to the touch as he looked for a vein. 

She was so stubborn. She was willing to do anything that could help convince Kasumi to go home — she knew her parents' pain and fear. She was prepared though, already popping a Rad-X when they approached the Nucleus, taking two more before drinking from the spring — the only place he's seen water more radiated was in the Glowing Sea. It wasn't enough though and now she laid on a sleeping bag feverish and he couldn't do much more than cover her with his coat and apply new packets of the chem if needed; waiting for Nora to wake up and the Pip-boy to stop beeping with the alert for high dosage of radiation poisoning. 

He tried not to think of how Nora was the most naked she ever was in his company — and it hasn't been her decision. There was a sort of shamlessness to her that was rare in the pre-war world; as if the bombs stripped away the prim and proper image of a housewife — leaving behind the real Nora. Couldn't be sure though; they haven't met before she stumbled into the vault in the middle of Boston. She's made comments, too suggestive to misunderstand, but he's declined it every time — she faced enough distractions and obstacles already. 

Would they met in different circumstances, he'd probably taken her offer — but he was an old android, falling apart; Nora deserved better than he could offer. Yet she stuck with him; ignoring the stares for travelling with a synth, making time to solve new cases that came up — and now that almost killed her. That was just his luck, wasn't it — losing the woman once he dared to admit to himself of his feelings. 

"Nick." He wasn't sure how much time passed until Nora called out weakly; the first Rad-Away hasn't finished dripping yet. A faint smile spread on her lips as he tucked away dishevelled strands of hair — reaching a hand up and cupping his hand against her flushed and still warm cheeks when he tried to pull away. Her voice was quiet when she spoke again and he had to lean closer to hear the words. "Thank you." 

He didn't do much, he wanted to protest, but seeing the content smile as she nuzzled against his palm with closed eyes, stole his voice — she was sweet even like that, worn-out and sick. He's seen how vengeance and fury looked on her, just as how desperation, determination or compassion did — but his favorite had to be the soft smiles and fleeting touches; something he would only dream to call adoration. Nora flirted with many, mostly to get a cut on the prices — but sometimes he wasn't sure it was just an act. 

A new IV was hooked up now, dripping away in harmony with the setting sun — soon only his eyes glowing in the dark. He felt fingers against his chin, then down his neck; holding onto him as Nora pulled herself into a sitting position. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, knowing how his coat had to slip down to her waist, leaving her upper body exposed. There was that smile he loved so much as her hand rose to his face again, her thumb caressing the intact part of his skin. 

"Nick~" Her voice was pleading but not in fear, a feverish desire taking over her rationality — she needed rest, not whatever she had in mind. He wanted to respond to that, wrap his arms around her and kiss her like the world was about to end a second time — but it would've been unfair to take advantage of her state. Warmth radiated against his chest as Nora scooted closer, pressing her lips to his in a wistful kiss. He was hesitant at first but the small sound she made against his lips was worth taking the risk — it would be a lie to say it didn't make him feel alive again. 

The fedora was knocked from his head as her hands explored, trying to hold him everywhere at once — his own firmly planted against the small of her back. There was a soft hiss then a giggle as Nora pulled back, blindly trying to find the switch on her Pip-boy. Light filled the little cabin and she needed a few seconds to adjust — inspecting her skin where the needle pierced it. There was no blood, it was just a wrong move probably but perhaps it was the right time to stop before they got carried away. 

"Maybe we should wait for a better time." Her fingers brushed against his cheek again, leaning in with a last, gentle kiss — making the coolant race in his piping like a non-existent, frenzied heartbeat. She had a smile that glinted in her eyes, promising that there will be more to come — and it wasn't just the fever and a near death experience that made her do it.


End file.
